WITCH AltaVerse
by W. J. Fost
Summary: My Alternate Universe of W.I.T.C.H., picking up where Disney left off. Rated T for violence, and alcohol themes. AU.


W.I.T.C.H. Season 3 Episode 1, Esther

"Thanks, Caleb," said Queen Elyon, "but that's really not necessary." She smiled as she snapped her fingers, and her bags teletransported from her side.

"Queen Elyon," Raythor said as he stepped up to her majesty and bowed, "we are sorry that you had to live on Earth while repairs to your palace were made."

"You were upset that I had to live on Earth with the Guardians? Upset I had to live with my best friends? Don't be. I'm sure I'll get over it somehow."

Raythor and Caleb smiled at each other as Queen Elyon flew into her throne, her rightful place. They began to leave the throne room and Queen Elyon to her peace, when a fold opened in the middle. Caleb pulled out his sword as Raythor got into a combat pose, then calmed down when Cornelia, the Guardian of Earth, stepped through.

"Oh, Elyon! You forgot this." She handed Elyon a pink sweater.

"Cornelia, that's not mine. It's yours, remember? I bought it for you on your fourteenth birthday."

"Ooooooh. Now I remember, sorry."

"You knew it wasn't mine, didn't you?"

"Er—yes. I just miss you Elyon! And you've only been gone for two minutes!"

"I'm going to miss you too, Cornelia, but you know that Will has no problem with folding you to Meridian any time you need to see me—or want to see me."

Cornelia and Elyon hug tightly, then separate. Elyon smiles as Cornelia steps back into the fold to Earth. Once she'd stepped through, the fold closed.

"You doing okay, Corny?" Irma asked Cornelia.

"Yeah—it's just that without Elyon…I'm just afraid that without her, this summer won't be much fun."

"I know, Cornelia. But Elyon has a duty to the people of Meridian. She must stay there and look after her people."

"Yes, Will, I know! But that doesn't make it fair!"

"Girls, please. You must work in harmony. If you're always fighting, how do you expect to get anything done?"

"Er—are you Mira or Yan Lin?" Hay Lin asked her.

"Mira—why? You still can't tell a difference?" Mira said.

"Well, you guys are identical. I'm pretty sure that you two even have the same fingerprints." Taranee said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't really matter, guys. The important thing is that Phobos, Cedric, Narissa, and all the other things we've faced in the last year are finally put down. Especially Phobos. Let's just take our sabbatical, and enjoy a month of peace and quiet before we have to go Guardian again. Now, Guardians, change back!" The Guardians glowed pink, then turned back into humans.

"Finally. I need a bubble bath. I'm gonna catch you guys later!" Cornelia turned and walked up the stairs.

"Irma and I are going to go shopping, so we'll see you and Hay Lin later, Will." Taranee said.

"That's fine. Mr. Olsen wants me to go into work today. Hopefully, it's more exciting that yesterday. The most exciting thing that happened was when the parrot got out of his cage and pooped on Mr. Olsen's head."

-W.I.T.C.H.-

"Ah, Will, welcome back. I wasn't sure you'd be back after yesterday's fiasco."

"Oh, it wasn't really that big of a problem, Mr. Olsen. Just a loose parrot."

"Yes, well, you know what they say—the early bird catches the—or is it the early worm—or is it—well…a little fiasco equals…I need a nap." Mr. Olsen walked off, looking frustrated—so frustrated, he ran right into a customer. "Oh, I'm sorry, sir. Will should be able to help you." Mr. Olsen side stepped the man with medium length blonde hair, blue eyes, and glasses.

"Oh, that's no problem at all."

"Hey," Will said, "aren't you the new teacher, Professor Cilla?"

"Yes, that's me. I believe you'll have me for your junior year next year."

"Oh, I can't wait. So what can I get for you, Professor?"

"Well, it is a pet shop. I was hoping to get a pet."

"Oh." Will felt her cheeks go red. "Right. Pet shop. So…what'cha lookin' for? Dog? Cat? Ferret?"

"Let's look at your cats, shall we?"

-W.I.T.C.H.-

"This is the life. Me, hot bubble bath, and chocolate? Heaven!" Cornelia sighed as her body sunk into the hot foamy bath.

The door burst open and Lillian ran in, covered in mud, which she slung over the walls, the floor, into the bath with Cornelia, and onto the clothes Cornelia had hanging.

"Lillian! What have you done?"

"Oops! Sorry Cornelia. I needed to get my book." She reached onto the back of the toilet and grabbed a picture book, then ran out of the bathroom, leaving the door wide open.

"Ugh! Little brat." Cornelia breathed, then yelled, "Come shut the door!"

When Lillian did not come back, Cornelia held up her hand, and telekinetically shut the door. After her bath, she used her earth powers to pull the mud out of her outfit, and left the bathroom with mud all over the place. She walked into her room and fell onto the bed, then drifted into a nap.

Cornelia sat curled in a ball several hours later, when Phobos stepped over Cornelia.

"Once I have the power of the Guardians of Kandrakar, my sister will not be able to stop me!" He held out his hand, and threw a lightning bolt at Cornelia, causing her to wake up from her nightmare.

"Wow. Weird dream."

Suddenly, there was an urgent knock at her door, and it burst open, with Will, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin bursting in, then slamming the door behind them.

"Cornelia, there's trouble in Meridian, we need you!"

"Will, we're on sabbatical! It's Meridian's problem isn't it?"

"Not when the guy can shoot black lightning and fly."

"Fine."

"Guardians, unite!" Pink light flew from the Heart of Kandrakar, and covered the Guardians, transforming them.

"Water!"

"Fire!"

"Earth!"

"Air!"

"Quintessence!"

Will opened and fold and the Guardians flew through it. Unbeknownst to them, Lillian had been looking through a crack in the door, and followed them through the fold.

Once in Meridian, the Guardians took no time flying to the Market, where there was a tall, black robed woman with pale, almost white skin, and black eyes, throwing black lightning into a tall building. It split in half, and fell to the ground, almost crushing Civilians.

"Alright, let's fight fire with fire…or rather, lightning with lightning!" Will raised her hands, feeling an electrical current course through her hands, and brought it down upon the woman, who simply absorbed it, and became larger.

"Esther thanks you, Guardian!"

"Okay, no lightning."

"Yeah?" Irma said, "Well Guardian wants to say goodbye to Esther!" Irma flew down, and yelled "Water!" As a large spout erupted from her hands, but Esther did not move.

"Ester would like Guardian to know that that did nothing." Esther raised her hand, and a line of lightning cut across the air, hitting Irma, who fell to the ground. Esther's black eyes turned suddenly white, and she lifted off the ground, and began to fly toward Queen Elyon's palace.

"Oh, no you don't!" Taranee flew forward, and threw fireball after fireball at Esther, but not a mark was left on her, or her robe.

"My turn!" Hay Lin flew past Taranee, and under Esther. She used her air power to create a power updraft, which threw Esther higher into the air, and causing her to fall back to the ground.

"And, for the big finale," Cornelia flew down, and landed on the ground. "Earth!" She called, as the ground around Esther split, and vines reached from the depths to entangle themselves around Esther.

"Yeah! We got her!" Will yelled as her, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin landed on the ground.

"Oh, this is far from over Guardians!" Esther's lightning covered the vines, and the burned from her. She then began flying back toward the castle.

"You guys fight her, I don't want to make her stronger with my power. I'm going to get Earth's regents. Here is some help for you." Will held her hand up at a farmer's shed.

"Quintessence!" Several pitchforks, axes, and scythes flew from the building, and flew at Esther. She opened a fold and flew through it.

"Alright, Guardians," Irma said, "let's get this done!"

"Who made you leader?" Cornelia asked.

"Well, I'm the first one to say my element when we transform, so I think I should be second in command. Will's last, but she holds the Heart. See how that works Corny?"

"Whatever, let's just go!"

Cornelia landed on the ground, and picked up a huge rock, then flew back up to join her friends who were flying toward Esther, their elements wielded threateningly.

-W.I.T.C.H.-

Will's fold took her into Matt's bedroom, where he sat on the bed, writing a song.

"Matt, we have to—" but then she saw the name of the song. "Regaining My Will?"

"Yeah, it's about when Shegon had taken over me because of Narissa, and how I lost you, but then got you and my will back at the same time. Two wills, one stone."

"Aw, that' so—" Will shook her head clear. "We have to go. Something is attacking Meridian called Esther. Let's go." Matt took the form of Shegon as Will opened another fold. The pair flew through, just a foot ahead of Esther, who easily dodged the fold.

"Quintessence!" Will called. The water from a nearby pond flew up, creating a wall in front of Esther. Hay Lin flew by and froze it with her breath. Esther flew into it with a crunch.

"I will not allow the Guardians of Kandrakar to stop me! "

"Quintessence!" The ice came to life, and two pieces broke apart, smashing Esther from both sides. Black lightning erupted over the ice, melting it.

"Fine, Guardians, you want a battle, you've won one. But you, masked one, have done nothing. I shall leave you alone." Esther raised her hand, and thin strips of black lightning came from her hand, into the chests of the Guardians. They screamed, and their wings stopped, causing them to fall to the ground.

"No!" Shegon yelled, as energy channeled in his mask. He shot the green energy at Esther, who screamed in pain. Esther screamed as she raised both hands at Shegon, sending a wall of lightning at him knocking him into the pond below. Then she waved her hand, sending lightning across the ice, melting it. Will had still been conscious enough to see what had happened. After making sure that her Guardians and boyfriend were still alive, she took to the skies, following Esther, who had easily knocked out the guards, blew the doors of their hinges, and was walking through the halls of the palace. Will flew through the door, going straight for the throne room, where she found Esther looking at Elyon.

"Who are you?"

"I am Esther. I am Dominnun's messenger."

"Who is Dominnun?"

"Queen Elyon, you'll find out soon enough!" Elyon flew from her throne.

"NO, YOU'LL TELL ME WHO'S THREATENING MY KINGDOM NOW!" Queen Elyon raised her hands, and ripples of energy flew from her arms, wrapping themselves around Esther, who flexed and broke them easily.

"You'll find, Elyon, that your power has absolutely no hold over me. I'm stronger than you."

"I don't think—" But Elyon could not finish her sentence, because Esther threw a bolt of lightning at her, causing her to fall out of the air, and land against the tile of the palace floor.

"You shall not harm my Queen!" Raythor yelled, running into the throne room, sword in hand. Right behind him was Caleb and Sand Pit. Esther raised her hand, and shot a bolt of lightning at Raythor and Caleb, knocking them out, then threw another at Sand Pit, which circled around him, turning him into glass once more. With another lightning bolt, he was shattered. Esther turned and began walking toward Elyon, but was blocked by a pink force field.

"You're not going to get Elyon!" Will yelled.

Esther turned toward her. Will was hovering just a few feet off the ground, with the Heart of Kandrakar in her hand. She held the Heart up at Esther, and watched as simply by her will, the Heart erupted bright pink energy at Esther, causing her to double in pain and scream horribly. She pulled the Heart back, and the energy stopped, then held it up, creating a spherical prison for Esther. She threw her lightning inside her cage, but it bounced back onto her.

-W.I.T.C.H.-

The Oracle stood in front of W.I.T.C.H., calmly breathing.

"Yes," he said, "Dominnun is a powerful sorcerer. You will most likely be unable to stop him. Although, Will, you were smart to use Absolute Energy. You see, inside any Heart is Absolute Energy. It's the pink inside of the Heart of Kandrakar. Each Guardian is able to wield a form of it, although Will's will be the most powerful, as the Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar."

"So, why was Matt able to hurt him?"

"His power was made by Absolute Energy from the Heart of Meridian."

"So now what?"

"Will must practice with Absolute Energy, as must Matt, for they will be the best defense against Esther. The rest of you must come to Kandrakar, and learn how to wield Absolute Energy. I'm very sorry about your sabbatical, girls, but this cannot wait. Dominnun's ultimate goal is to destroy the universe. All except his world."

"Well, seriously. How powerful can this guy be?"

"You misunderstand, Water Guardian. Akormaina is the World of Magic. It's entire planet is made of powerful Magic. Elyon has magic on her own, which she used against Esther, and you saw how she fought against it. But they will be unable to stand against Absolute Energy, the opposite of Magic."

"The opposite?"

"There will be plenty of time for me to explain at a later date. Just know that your elemental powers come from magic, which cannot be used to fight Dominnun, or Ester. But Absolute Energy can hurt them."

"So let's learn some Absolute Energy and kick some butt!"

"You still misunderstand, Water Guardian. Dominnun is the Heart of Akormaina, the only Heart that is not filled with Absolute Energy. Dominnun is the Heart of Magic."


End file.
